


A Time to Hope

by PipMer



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry watches over his friends as they struggle to survive in the aftermath of the Battle of the Morannon.   Winner of 2008 MEFA awards, First Place, Hobbits, Incomplete.  Seven chapters written so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merry walked in a smoke-filled haze. Sometime during the fighting, he had lost track of Pippin. He had meant to stay by his side till the end, but there had been so many of the enemy that they had quickly become separated. Merry had lost track of the number of times his sword had swung to connect with the body of an orc. It seemed like he had staggered around for hours, barely registering his surroundings through a haze of blood and sweat. He was pretty sure some of the blood was his, although he wasn't aware of any pain stemming from a wound.

The last time he had been aware of Pippin was when he had heard his cousin shout, "The eagles are coming! The eagles are coming!" He had tried to make his way toward that voice, but had quickly gotten caught up again in the fighting. He had lost count of how many orcs he had downed when the eruption had caused all fighting to cease. Barad-dur had come crashing down, and the enemy had turned and fled like the cowards they were.

At that instant, Merry knew two things; that Frodo had accomplished his task, and that he and Sam had died in the fulfillment of that task. Joy and grief both tore at him at the same time, threatening to undo him.

But the worst part of all was watching Gimli walk towards Aragorn bearing the broken body of his dearest friend and cousin. Tears were streaming down Gimli's cheeks, and Merry knew that he would be returning to the Shire alone.

\-------------------------------------

At first, Merry didn't believe Gimli when he told him that Pippin was clinging to life. He couldn't believe in Pippin's survival, because to harbor hope meant to risk unbearable grief. Better to bury the dead sooner rather than later. Merry couldn't allow himself to feel relief, only to feel the sharp pang of loss when Pippin finally succumbed to his injuries. For succumb he surely would; no on could long survive the injuries that he had sustained. To be stabbed once in the left shoulder and shot with an arrow between the shoulder blades was bad enough; then to have a troll fall on you, crushing your ribs....who could live through all that? Certainly not a small halfling, no matter how tenaciously he fought to survive.

Then he got word that Frodo and Sam had arrived safely with the eagles and Gandalf. Scarred and hurt, but alive. Again, Merry buried the feeling of hope that flared within him. Sam and Frodo were both so badly injured that Aragorn had put them into a healing sleep that was to last for at least a fortnight. It took Aragorn and his foster brothers four hours to tend to the newly-arrived, unconscious hobbits. It took that long to force them to vomit up the ash that clogged up their lungs, clean and dress their wounds, bathe them, and ease water and broth down their throats. Frodo's finger stub had to be cleaned and bound immediately before infection set in. It was exhausting work.

Afterwards, Aragorn set two bowls of athelas-infused water in their tent, and laid hands on them as he chanted words in Elvish that put them into a deep, dreamless, healing sleep. This sleep slowed their metabolism so that they would only require water and broth twice a day without them wasting away. Merry wasn't allowed to see them for two days, partly to prepare him for the shock of the extent of their injuries and their change in appearance from plump, healthy hobbits to gaunt, sickly ones.

After five days of watching Aragorn tend to his three kinsmen, and keeping almost constant vigil over Pippin, Merry was overwhelmed with despair. There had been no change with any of the injured hobbits. Yes, they were all alive, but no movement had as yet been detected. They all just lay there, silent and still. Merry didn't know what would be worse; to have had them all die from the beginning, or to watch them all as they lay dying. Sobbing, Merry clutched Pippin's hand and let the tears stream down his cheeks.

Gandalf walked in just as Merry was hitching back a sob. Merry locked eyes with Gandalf, and Gandalf was shocked to see the dead look within Merry's blue ones. He had given up hope, and the anguish was eating him up inside. Gandalf strode over to the young hobbit, fell to his knees and gathered him up in his arms, holding him while Merry cried out all the tears that were left in him. Stroking his hair, Gandalf rocked back and forth while he tried to comfort the brave young Brandybuck. There were no words to be said, really. Only time would tell if these little ones would fight hard enough to come back to their kinsman.


	2. Chapter 2

On the sixth day, Pippin's hand twitched very slightly, and Merry became very excited. He called for Strider immediately to come and tend to his cousin. Aragorn calmly strode into the tent and walked over to take Pippin's hand. He put his other hand on Pippin's forehead, closed his eyes, and recited some more Elvish. Merry was growing very weary of this; he didn't understand what good it did to speak in a different language when his cousin needed medical attention. The minutes dragged on, until finally Merry lost patience.

"Strider, what are you doing? Is he waking up, or isn't he? Does he need medicine? What is it that he needs?"

"What he needs is for you to trust me to know what I'm doing, Merry," Aragorn replied calmly. "Can you do that? Remember, I've been trained by the best healer in Middle Earth."

Merry sighed, shuffling his feet. "I'll try, Strider. I'm sorry, I'm just going crazy with all of the waiting. Why hasn't he woken up yet? It's been six days."

"Yes, and it may well be a few more, Merry, before he wakes up. I'm sorry, but his body needs rest to heal itself, that's why he still remains unconscious. Everything that can be done for his injuries is being done, Merry; his ribs are in the process of healing, the wounds in his shoulder and back are coming along nicely with no infections. He's been very lucky so far. Let's hope that luck continues."

Merry muttered something under his breath. Aragorn ignore it, knowing how concerned the hobbit was for his young cousin and friend.

"I’m finished here, Merry. Why don't we go sit outside, smoke a pipe?"

The two did just that. There were benches set up at the entrances to the healing tents, and Man and Hobbit sat on one of them, pipes in hand. Aragorn set to describing what Merry could expect within the next few days.

"I suspect Pippin will wake soon. I'm sure he will awaken before Frodo and Sam. When he does, you must not expect too much, Merry. He will be very weak; he probably won't even be able to feed himself or make his way to the privy. You also must be prepared for a slow recovery. He will most likely be in a great deal of pain for awhile, so I will have to keep him sedated with draughts for the first few days. I would appreciate it if you'd be willing to help him walk around the tent after the third day for exercise at least once a day, for about 15 minutes. I assume you'll be more than willing to help out whenever he needs it?"

Merry gave Aragorn a look. "Of course Strider, I’ll be there for as long as Pippin needs me."

Aragorn smiled sadly. "Of course you will, I needn't have asked. Please forgive me."

"It’s all right. You must be exhausted, Strider; when did you last sleep?"

"Oh, don't worry about me; there's enough Elvish blood in me that I can do without rest for great lengths of time."

"But you are also a Man, and therefore mortal. Which means you need sleep sooner or later, and from the looks of you, it should be sooner."

Aragorn was amused. "Well, thank you kindly for your concern, Merry. Maybe I will get a little sleep after I've finished my pipe. As a matter of fact, I would welcome some rest. It has been rather gruelling work, albeit rewarding, especially when your charges start making progress, however small. And never doubt, Pippin IS making progress."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, for one thing, his slight movement today. I find that very heartening. Also, I've noticed how his breathing has eased over the past few days. Actually, I think having you by his side has hastened his recovery. He's aware that you're here, I'm sure of it. I've almost convinced myself that I've seen slight responses to your voice in his breathing pattern, although that could just be my over-active imagination. Don't give up hope, Merry. It seems that perhaps your cousin may make a full recovery, although his bones will probably always ache whenever the weather changes. That is a small price to pay in order to come back from the abyss like this."

Aragorn took his leave of Merry to go get some rest. Thoughtful, Merry walked back into the tent, sat in the chair at Pippin's side, and took his hand. After thinking that he had lost Pippin for good, having some hope to hang onto felt good. Although Merry hated to expect too much, in case the worst still happened. It was a fine line he was walking, between hope and despair. Well, maybe not despair, but acceptance. How did one know when to accept, and when to hope? Sighing, Merry leaned back and closed his eyes. Within moments he was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry startled himself awake. His glance swiftly landed on Pippin; there was no movement, and not the whisper of a sound. What, then, had awakened him?

Shaking his head groggily, Merry stumbled to the wash basin, wet the available towel and wiped his face. He looked at his hands, and was surprised to see them trembling. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to remember if he had been dreaming.

Then he remembered. He had been having _that_ dream again. The one where he watches in horror as an orc runs Pippin through with a sword. Running towards his cousin, Merry is screaming at the top of his lungs. When he finally reaches Pippin, he turns him over, and is met with green, lifeless eyes staring back at him. Choking back a sob, Merry puts two fingers on Pippin's neck, and feels nothing; not even the faintest flutter of a heartbeat. Merry tenderly cradles Pippin's body in his arms as he slumps to the ground. He starts to keen as he rocks back and forth, stroking Pippin's face and willing him to just _breathe,_ damn it, breathe and wake up, wake up, Pippin, WAKE UP.…

Merry forced his thoughts from the dream to the present. He took another deep breath, and started walking back to where Pippin lay sleeping. Tears were falling unheeded down his cheeks as he took Pippin's hand and brought it to his lips. He sat down, leaned over and smoothed Pippin's hair back from his brow.

"Oh, Pippin," Merry murmured. "You were ever so brave, and I'm so very proud of you. It's time to come back to me now. Sam and Frodo still sleep, and will for some time yet, but you have to wake up. You need to keep your Merry from going crazy here. No one else will laugh at my jokes the way you do, Pippin. No one else has the patience. Strider says that you're healing nicely, and that when you wake up I'm to help you with your exercises. I never thought I'd say this, but I could do with some endless Tookish chatter about now." Merry stroked Pippin's cheek with his fingertips. "I swear I'll never tell you to be quiet again, if only I could hear your sweet voice."

Almost imperceptibly, Merry felt a slight pressure on the hand holding Pippin's. Heartened, Merry searched Pippin's face for signs of life. Ever so slowly, Pippin's eyelids fluttered open, and Merry was looking into two emerald green eyes. Softer than a breath, Pippin whispered, "Merry?"

Joy flooded Merry's heart, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud through his tears. "Yes, dearest, I'm here. Welcome back."

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Merry rejoiced all day long. Nothing could quell his spirits, not even being banned from Pippin's tent until Aragorn finished tending to him and giving the healer his instructions. He was in and out of Frodo and Sam's tent, staying just long enough to give the unconscious hobbits updates on Pippin's condition. When Merry finally was allowed back in to see Pippin, he was given strict instructions to not over-excite his injured cousin. "He desperately needs rest, Merry, "Aragorn said sternly. "I don't want him up and about until tomorrow, when you can help him walk around the inside of his tent. I don't want to exert him unduly and undo all the healing he has done so far. Do you understand?"

Merry made an effort to sublimate his excitement. He felt such overwhelming relief, and gratitude, that Pippin was awake and recovering. "I understand, Strider. I promise I won't do anything to hinder Pippin's recovery. I just want to talk to him, be by his side for awhile."

Aragorn smiled. "Of course. I'm having some porridge brought to Pippin in a bit, that's all I think he can handle at the moment. I'd like for you to assist him as needed. Can I count on you?"

Merry grinned. "Of course you can! I've already eaten through to luncheon, so I'll concentrate on Pip and make sure he gets some solid food in him. How much should he eat?"

"Only as much as he can handle. Don't force a certain amount into him; it's way too early to be doing that. I want to see if he keeps this down, and then I'll move him on to more substantial fare. He kept the broth down up until now with no difficulties, but I’m not sure how his stomach will react to more solid food at this point. I have a healer assigned to him who will be in and out, and who will bring him his food. Make sure you don't interfere with whatever he needs to do."

Aragorn hating talking to Merry as if he were a child, but he knew what newly kindled hope could do to a person; it could make them lose their head unless they kept their wits about them. These creatures were so innocent, and Aragorn hated that they had been subjected to the horrors that they had been through. He wasn't sure how realistic Merry's expectation was as to the rate of Pippin's recovery, and he wanted to make sure he understood that it would be a slow, painstaking process. The two younger hobbits had never shown much proof that they could be patient, although Merry had been VERY patient up to this point; although if Pippin had stayed asleep for much longer, Aragorn had a feeling that the older hobbit would have been very difficult to be around.

"I understand, Strider, truly I do. I won't overexcite Pippin, I won't force him to eat anymore than he wants, and I won't get in the healer's way. Anything else?"

Aragorn smiled. "No, I think that about does it. I'll come around about dinner time to check on him again; meanwhile, I'll leave him to your tender mercies."

Merry grinned. "Thanks, Strider," and he turned and walked into Pippin's tent to await the arrival of the porridge.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Pippin didn't like the fact that he barely had enough energy to sit up, let alone hold a spoon to feed himself. He tried to be self-deprecating to lighten the mood as Merry patiently and tenderly fed him his porridge. Merry could tell that Pippin was embarrassed by how helpless he was, so he made every effort to be as understanding as possible. It was easy to do, considering how relieved and grateful Merry felt at having Pippin awake, alert, and eager for conversation.

"Merry, tell me about Frodo and Sam. Have you seen them? When are they supposed to wake up? Has the Ring truly been destroyed?"

Merry laughed gleefully. "Yes, in a few days, and yes. My, you're certainly making up for not talking for six days, aren't you? Not that I'm complaining," he added hastily. "Now I know how you felt as you waited for Strider to come and wake me up in Minas Tirith. Now all we have to do is wait for Frodo and Sam to wake up. When they were first brought here, Strider said they would probably remain asleep for a fortnight. So they'll probably wake up in another week or so. They won't believe their eyes, Pip! We've grown at least three inches since we saw them last! And you're now a guard of the citadel. Frodo will be so proud! Just as I am; I am so very proud of you, Pip." Merry blinked back tears.

Pippin reached out and clasped Merry's arm. "I'm proud of you, too, Mer. You've been ever so brave, stabbing the Witch-King, and then defeating the Shadow in order to come back to us. And it takes a special kind of bravery to set watch over your loved ones as they struggle to survive their injuries. Now that I'm awake, I can keep watch with you, over Frodo and Sam. As soon as I can get out of this confounded bed, I'll go with you to hold vigil."

"Don't be in too much of a rush; you need much rest as you can get, to save your strength, if you're going to be able to test your legs tomorrow as Strider expects. Although I don't see how he can expect that; you're still as weak as a babe, to my eyes. Are you done with this porridge, Pip?"

"Yes, I'm done, Merry. And I am actually feeling a lot stronger than I did when you first came in after Strider was done with me. I think that bit of food has helped tremendously." Pippin shifted as he attempted to sit up. Merry, ever solicitous, sucked in his breath as he rushed to Pippin's side.

"Careful, cousin!"

Pippin pushed himself upward with his fists dug into his mattress until he wasn't touching his pillows. "I'm alright, Merry, it doesn't hurt at all. And look, I can sit up without support!"

"Just take it easy Pip", Merry worried, concern lacing his words. His brow was creased with worry as he supported his cousin with an arm around his shoulder. "You can't expect to be up and walking the same day you wake up from an extended sleep."

Pippin smiled indulgently, realizing what Merry had been through while glued to his bedside. "Yes, Mum, thanks for reminding me. I wouldn't remember on my own how exhausted I feel, even after six days sleep, since my body has surpassed its stored energy by healing my injured bits. Just because I feel like I could sleep for another week doesn't mean that I have a lot of healing yet to do, I'm sure."

Merry laughed. It was just so good to see Pippin joking around, smiling, laughing. And it had been so close....Merry blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over. It hadn't come to that, so it was no good dwelling on the might-have-beens. Pippin was alive and healing, and so were Frodo and Sam; that was all that mattered.

All of a sudden, Pippin's face became as white as a sheet; he clutched his abdomen, murmuring, "Hurts", and swooned into Merry's embrace, becoming unconcious once again.

Terrified, Merry clutched Pippin's body tightly. Panic-stricken, he shouted loudly, "Strider! Somebody, get Strider, quickly. Help! HELP!!"


End file.
